The technical field generally relates to air flow valves for control of gaseous streams related to operations of an internal combustion engine. Internal combustion engines have various gaseous streams where control of the stream flow rate is desirable. For example, control of an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) stream may be required to meet emissions targets and to improve engine operation and response. Presently, many available valves to control EGR have a few drawbacks. For example, a poppet valve has a very steep flow increase with opening at early opening values, and through most of the movement range the poppet valve has very little effect on the flow rate through the valve. A butterfly valve likewise provides poor controllability through a significant range of the valve movement. A rotary valve has been used that provides good controllability, but the design of the valve requires that the valve remains a significant restriction in the controlled flow stream even when fully open. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.